


Another Side

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. A girl's eyes were wide the minute a sick alligator collapsed near her.





	Another Side

I never owned Batman TAS characters.

 

A girl's eyes were wide the minute a sick alligator collapsed near her. She tried not to imagine the Sewer King scowling. Possibly disciplining her. The girl began to treat the alligator. Her eyes were wide another time after the frowning Sewer King appeared. She thought he smiled. Another side.

 

THE END


End file.
